1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card readers, and more particularly to a card reading device, from or into which a self-explanatory card could be taken or put conveniently.
2. The Prior Arts
As shown in FIG. 1 of the attached drawings, a conventional card reading device, generally designed with reference numeral 1, defines a reception space 11 for accommodating a card 10 to be read. However, when a card 10 is inserted in the card reading device 1, it is entirely received in the reception space 11 and users are unable to read information marked on an outside surface of the casing of the card 10, unless the contents of the card 10 are read and displayed by the card reading device.
Progress of technology brings diversity of memory cards. In response to such diversity, a card reading device is functionally enhanced whereby a single card reading device is capable of different types of cards. However, due to the same reason discussed above, there is no way for the user to identify the type and contents of the card that is received in the card reading device.